


We're Meant To Be Soulmates

by Animefanatic711



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: Other, Tsukiyama - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9749975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefanatic711/pseuds/Animefanatic711
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. When you thought of one, you immediately thought of the other. When you were friends with one, you found yourself being friends with the other. They were a package deal. A match made in heaven. So it surprised everyone whenever they learned that Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were not soulmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imprinted in everyone's wrist, was the first words your soulmate would say to you. Imprinted in Okinawa's is 'I know how that feels.' In Iwaizumi's is 'You wanna play? I'm kinda lonely.' Both hide their wrists from view. Neither have ever heard the phrase come out of another person's mouth.

It was summer and Iwaizumi was teaching Oikawa how to spike a volleyball.  
"Hey, stupid! Are you even paying attention to me?" Iwaizumi threw the volleyball at Oikawa, careful to hit his shoulder and not his face.  
"Ow, Iwa-chan! I was! I was just thinking a little."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
Oikawa played with his thumbs, "Well, you know how Jerry and Cynthia are soulmates?"  
Iwaizumi nodded.  
"Well, I asked my mom and she said a soulmate is someone chosen by fate to spend the rest of your life with."  
"Oh. Well that's stupid." Iwaizumi headed for the ball.  
"What? Iwa-chan, that's what a soulmate is."  
Iwaizumi shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. But shouldn't we be allowed to choose who we spend the rest of our lives with?"  
Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, yeah. But mom said its someone who connects with you." Iwaizumi hit the ball. "Still stupid."  
Oikawa ran to the ball and tossed it over the net. "Let's receive. But um, Iwa-chan?"  
With a sigh, Iwaizumi received the ball, "Yeah?"  
"If I could choose, I'd want you to be my soulmate." Oikawa fumbled with the ball.  
Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe we are. How are we suppose to know anyways?"  
Oikawa went to grab the ball, "Oh, um...mom said the soulmates first words are the writing on our wrists."  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened, "Really? I always tried to scrub them off!" Oikawa giggled, "What do yours say?"  
"What does yours?"  
Oikawa pouted, "Iwa-chan I asked firsts!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm trying to lift up my sleeves!" Oikawa read his, "Mine says, I know how that feels." "Maybe you fell on your ass when you meet your soulmate!" Iwaizumi snickered.  
"Rude Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi scoffed, "Mine says, you wanna play, I'm kinda lonely."  
Oikawa's face fell, "Oh, well we've never said that to each other. But at least we know your soulmate will be lonely like you."  
They heard the back door open and saw Hajime's mom step out. Iwaizumi immediately scowled, "Mom! How come you never told me the words in my wrists are my soulmates first words!"  
Hajime's mom gave a sheepish smile, "Well..."  
As Iwaizumi and his mom got into an argument, Oikawa couldn't help but wonder why he was sad about not being Iwaizumi's soulmate. 

~~~ 

When they were 11, Iwaizumi took Oikawa to an arcade. It had just opened up a block from their houses and Iwaizumi pestered his mom about it until she has agreed. "Hey, Iwa-chan?"  
"What?"  
"I wanna play that game," Oikawa's finger pointed at a Pacman machine.  
"Yeah, let's play," Iwaizumi made his way to the Pacman machine and put in a coin.  
"Do you know how to play?" Oikawa asked, intrigued by the flashing lights.  
"Yeah, mom showed me how."  
After a few rounds and Oikawa's failed attempts at beating the game, the boys began to look for another game that sparked their interests.  
"Hey Iwa-chan! Look!" This time, instead of a game, Oikawa pointed at a claw machine.  
"That's just gonna waste our money, dumbass."  
"But Iwa-chan, look," inside the machine, laid a medium sized green alien plushie. "I want that."  
"Well you're going to have to get it with your own money," Iwaizumi replied crossing his arms. How foolish is his friend believing he could get the toy.  
After a while Oikawa stomped his feet and gave up. "I'm never gonna get that plushie!"  
Iwaizumi signed, "Do you really want it?" Oikawa nodded. "And you promise to never lose it?"  
Another nod, "Promise!"  
Half an hour later, both boys returned home. Oikawa holding his new plushie and Iwaizumi a small bag where his allowance had once been. 

~~~

At 13 years old, many people had begun to notice Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Girls began to notice how Oikawa's looks had flourished. Boys bagan to notice how Iwaizumi's talent extended to any sport.  
Oikawa's talent in sports was limited to volleyball and other sports similar to it. But Iwaizumi always made sure Oikawa was picked first when it came to him being captain, though he couldn't do much but try to convince people to choose Oikawa whenever he wasn't.  
Iwaizumi captured some girls attention, but not nearly as much as Oikawa. So whenever Oikawa's fan club arose, he made sure to pay more attention to Iwaizumi and make excuses to go running to him.  
Oikawa never minded how the boys wanted Iwaizumi and not him on their team. After all, the only sport he cared about was volleyball.  
Iwaizumi didn't mind how most to none of the girls paid attention to him. After all he wasn't a romance kind of guy to begin with. But there were those moments when he had so many doubts and fears. 

It was the end of Valentines Day, and while they no longer made little mail boxes, most people received flowers from crushes and friends. But since most friends Iwaizumi had were guys and he wasn't popular with the ladies, he found his hands to be empty, while most in the classroom contained red and white flowers. It really didn't bother him. Not until his teacher called for silent reading.  
He lost interest in his book and found himself staring at his bare hands. 'It doesn't matter. Flowers are stupid. They're going to die anyways, people shouldn't be wasting so much money on them. This is stupid!' Once again he looked across the classroom. Everyone had at least one red or white flower. Everyone but him. 'Am I not likeable? Is that what it is? Do I not smile enough? Am I not friendly enough? Is no one ever going to like me? Am I.....? Am I going to be lonely forever? No! I have a soulmate..... But...but what if they don't like me either. What will I do?' 

 

"Iwaizumi-san." Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned around. A petite looking girl meet their gaze. She had brown shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. She extended her hand that held a red flower, "Happy Valentines Day. I wanted to give this to you myself."  
Iwaizumi smiled and took the flower, "Thanks." 

"Iwa-chan, why are you smiling so much?"  
Iwaizumi stopped smiling, "No reason."  
Oikawa chuckled, "Are you smiling because you got a flower?"  
"No."  
"Iwa-chan."  
"No!"  
"Iwa-chan."  
"Fine! Yes! Is that so bad?"  
Oikawa laughed. "Iwa-chan, I got a lot of flowers. You don't see me all happy."  
"That's because you always get things! I don't."  
"Still, its pretty stupid to get happy over one flower."  
Iwaizumi stopped walking. So did Oikawa.  
"What?" Oikawa asked.  
Iwaizumi shoved him, "You can be such a dick sometimes."  
Iwaizumi began walking. Faster this time. 

Oikawa hated jealousy. He hates it when he gets jealous. Especially when he ends up hurting Iwaizumi. He always felt bad. But he wasn't going to tell Iwaizumi about the dozen flowers he promised to give Iwaizumi for some girls. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Iwaizumi about the bouquet of flowers he had bought for him. 

~~~

At age 15, Oikawa was getting tired of hiding his feelings for Iwaizumi. He had to reject so many confessions and couldn't even tell them the actual reason. He was in love with his best friend.  
Honestly, he didn't understand why Iwaizumi hadn't caught on. He always perked up whenever Iwaizumi was near. He laughed at his stupid jokes even though they weren't funny sometimes. He stares at Iwaizumi for hours at a time. He chooses Iwaizumi over any and every fan girl he has. He has no idea how Iwaizumi doesn't know yet.  
"Iwa-chan! Have lunch with me," Oikawa demanded.  
"I'm gonna go study with the group. Ask one of your admirer's to each lunch. Later Asskawa," Iwaizumi waved.  
Iwaizumi has been so distant lately. He spends more time with his stupid study group than with Oikawa.  
"Stupid Iwa-chan, I want to eat specifically with you." 

"Iwa-chan, why do you spend most of your time studying?"  
Iwaizumi took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He only used them when studying. He didn't necessarily need them, but they helped his eyes focus on the words on a page.  
"Because unlike you, I won't get a volleyball scholarship, so I have to get an academic one."  
"Good luck then. Iwa-chan never sounds smart," Oikawa teased.  
"That's because I'm always around you, and your small brain won't understand smart words, so I don't use them."  
Oikawa pouted, "Rude."  
Iwaizumi chuckled and returned to his homework.  
Oikawa smiled. It was soon swept off his face when he wondered which university Iwaizumi was attending. He was pretty smart. One of the top in their school actually. He was also pretty athletic. He could have easily joined football and earned a scholarship there. Universities would like a smart, athletic student like Iwaizumi more than a student like Oikawa.  
"Hey, Iwa-chan."  
"Hm?"  
"What university are you going to?"  
"I don't know yet." 

 

"Hajime!"  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned and a boy ran up to them. As he caught his breath Oikawa noticed he was one of the students from Iwaizumi's study group. He has glasses, with brown hair that contained a cowlick, freckles and soft brown eyes.  
"Yamaguchi," Iwaizumi sounded concerned, "You really do run fast, huh?"  
Yamaguchi chuckled, "Shh. I do. I just, oh my god I'm so out of breath."  
Iwaizumi laughed. He LAUGHED. Oikawa frowned.  
"Yamaguchi calm down. Don't we normally run a few miles a day?" Iwaizumi asked smiling.  
"Yes," Yamaguchi finally stood reveling his height. He was about Iwaizumi's height, but seemed slightly taller, "But I had to run from the second floor to catch up to you. God, you walk fast."  
Iwaizumi chuckled, "So what do you want."  
"Mean like always, are we? Anyways, I was just gonna invite you to my house so we can study for the math finals."  
Iwaizumi's face lit up, "Oh my god, Tadashi would you really let me?"  
Yamaguchi giggled, "Using my first name now, huh? You must be happy."  
"I am. When can I go?"  
"Saturday. Text me when you're gonna come though. Last time you came I had just gotten out of bed. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye," Yamaguchi waved.  
"Bye," Iwaizumi waved back and started to walk.  
Oikawa just stood there, dumbfounded.  
"Iwa-chan, you didn't tell me you were going to peoples houses," he said pouting.  
"Do I really need to? I mean, its for studying."  
"You do. Especially since Yamaguchi is pretty cute. I mean for a guy."  
"He is, isn't he?"  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smacked him in the shoulder.  
"What? Its true."  
"Oh my god," Oikawa whined. Was Yamaguchi a threat? I mean, yeah he's cute. Maybe even hot, but Iwaizumi doesn't like guys, does he? And didn't he say that they run miles together? When do they have the time to do that? 

 

Saturday. It was Saturday and Iwaizumi hadn't called. He always calls on Saturday.  
Oikawa groaned, "Stupid Iwa-chan, probably still at yama-whatever's house. Ugh!"  
When his phone rang, Oikawa attacked it.  
"Hello?" Sound casual Oikawa. You weren't just waiting for Iwaizumi to call.  
"Oh, hi! Is this Oikawa?"  
Strange that was not Iwaizumi's voice. In fact, it kind of sounded like Yamaguchi's. He sat upright frowning, "Yeah."  
"Hajime left his phone at my house. Would you mind telling him to come get it?"  
"Um, sure. When did he leave?"  
"He just left like, five minutes ago. I would chase after him, but I'm too lazy. He came around eight in the morning and its almost two already so I didn't get much sleep."  
Irritation hit him as much as jealousy did, "Oh. Really? What were you guys doing?"  
He heard some shuffling, "We studied for some time, but then I got bored so we went to get ice cream. We stayed at the park for some time talking then we came back and played volleyball." A doorbell was heard in the background.  
"Oh, I think that's Hajime. Never mind, sorry to disturb you Oikawa!" Yamaguchi hung up.  
Oikawa sighed. Stupid Iwaizumi. Why couldn't he notice? 

 

An hour passed and Iwaizumi had yet to call Oikawa.  
Finally, he was tired of waiting. He dialed Iwaizumi's number and waiting for an answer.  
"Hello?"  
Oikawa snapped, "Iwa-chan! You're so rude, you know that?! Its three and you haven't called! Not even a message!"  
"Woah, Asskawa. What's going on? Did something happen?"  
"You didn't call! That's what happened!"  
"Really? Oh my god, you're a dumbass."  
Laughter was heard from the other end of the line, "Iwa-chan you're so rude!"  
"Calm down, stupid. I was just about to go to your house. I managed to convince my Dad to drive me to the movie center so I could get some alien movies for us to watch. I'll be at your house in about thirty minutes."  
He started to tear up, "Really Iwa-chan? You went through all that trouble for me?"  
"Shut up! And don't cry, you look ugly and stupid." 

"Oikawa! Open the door!"  
Oikawa bounced out of bed and ran to the front door.  
"Iwa-chan! I already cooked some popcorn and got some other snacks and drinks."  
Iwaizumi gave a nod and headed for Oikawa's room.  
"Lemme see the movies you bought."  
Iwaizumi gave him a few movies and sat down. Oikawa choose one and started playing it on his laptop.  
"Iwa-chan?"  
"What?" Iwaizumi responded with a mouth full of popcorn.  
"Is Yamaguchi going to replace me?"  
"Don't be stupid, no one could ever replace you. Now put play before I smack you." 

Oikawa saw a more of Yamaguchi after that. Yamaguchi explained how while he did see Iwaizumi as hot, he wasn't seeking a relationship with him.  
After that, Oikawa and Yamaguchi became close friends. Maybe not at close as Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi were, but still pretty close. Yamaguchi even tried helping Oikawa with his confession towards Iwaizumi. After a while he gave up, Iwaizumi was too oblivious. 

~~~

At age 16, feelings were shared. 

"Okay, um.. Hajime," Oikawa heard a girls voice say. God how he hated how other people used Iwaizumi's first name. "Um, well I thought you were my soulmate for a second. But then I realized that my first words to you weren't the ones on your wrists. And for the moment I thought you were my soulmate I got extremely happy, so I realized that being your soulmate is something I really want. And since we're not, I want to at least try to have something with you. I mean, until one of us meets our soulmate."  
Oikawa's eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no. This was not supposed to be happening. Iwaizumi was going to meet his soulmate and Oikawa was going to eventually forget about his feeling towards Iwaizumi. There was no girlfriend before a soulmate.  
"Oh, erm...." Iwaizumi tried to comprehend what Kyo-chan had said.  
'Please say no, please!'  
"Um well, no. I mean you're great and everything and I would. But I kind of like someone. So, no." Kyo-chan, who had been so hopeful, nodded and left, leaving Iwaizumi alone.  
"You can come out now," Iwaizumi called out kicking the floor.  
"Iwa-chan, why'd you say no?"  
Iwaizumi looked away, "You heard, I like someone already."  
Oikawa's heart fell, "Oh. Yeah."  
Iwaizumi nodded, "Yeah. Now let's go idiot, I don't want to be late for practice."  
All throughout practice, Oikawa's gaze couldn't help but constantly fall onto Iwaizumi. Maybe it was the way Iwaizumi looked so concentrated. Or the way he smirked when the ball landed hard on the other side of the net. Either way, he looked amazing.  
"Oikawa! Stop staring at your boyfriend and get moving!" The smirk their captain let out couldn't go unnoticed by Oikawa. When Iwaizumi turned his way, Oikawa finally began his laps around the gym.  
"Hey Asskawa, what's going on?" As Iwaizumi ran next to Oikawa, Oikawa couldn't help but notice the obvious muscles in Iwaizumi's arms.  
"Oh, um...nothing. Nothing's going on. Why?"  
Iwaizumi frowned, "Well, you have been getting distracted a lot lately. And you keep on staring."  
Oikawa let out a forced chuckle, "That's because you're getting uglier Iwa-chan." He ran faster. Iwaizumi still went ahead. "Dumbass." 

The breeze calmed the sweating bodies of both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Walking home was always the best part of the day for both of them.  
"Hey Iwa-chan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who do you like?"  
Iwaizumi hummed, "Someone. You like anyone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who?"  
"Someone."  
"Well, she'll be in for a treat."  
"He."  
Iwaizumi stopped, "Oh. Well. Yeah, he." He began walking.  
"Well, I guess your girl will be happy, too."  
"Guy. I like a guy." Iwaizumi walked a little faster. 

"Its you!" Oikawa screamed.  
Iwaizumi stopped, "What?"  
"I'm in love with you." 

~~~

4 years, 7 months and 27 days. Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are the happiest they've ever been. Its been four years, seven months, and thirty days since Oikawa confessed. Four years seven months and twenty seven days since they agreed to make things work.  
They've had their first date: "Hey, Asskawa. Is this okay?"  
"I..Iwa-chan you look... You look amazing."  
"S-shut up."  
Their first kiss: "Its not your fault....Iwa-chan?"  
"I-im sorry. I should've.... I should've done more."  
"Iwa-chan, I love you. You're always there. That's enough for me. Knowing you're by my side is the best feeling I can have."  
They both leaned in, "......you taste like milk bread."  
Their first fight: "It's because you flirt back!"  
"So? You know I love you!"  
"Really? Because sometimes it doesn't feel like it. Oikawa I-"  
"You what? Want to break up?! What Hajime?!"  
"I don't feel like I deserve you." Oikawa kissed him. As if that could wash away all his doubts. "I love you. No one can ever change that. Nothing ever will." 

~~~

"Iwa-chan!!! Where are you going?" Iwaizumi sighed, "I'm going to the park, Trashykawa. You wanna come?"  
Oikawa pouted, "I can't. I have to study for a math test."  
"Oh, look at you. Finally taking your studies seriously."  
Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, "Mean Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's arms. "Well, I have to go. I only have thirty minutes and I need to finish this book." He let go of Oikawa's arms letting them drop and kissed him. "Bye."  
"See you later, Iwa-chan!" 

The tree Iwaizumi decided to sit below was a Sakura tree. Rays from the sun escaped through the flowers and shone on the grass below. Some of the flowers in the tree were falling to the floor and created a beautiful canvass of green and light pink. Normally Iwaizumi wouldn't sit in such a place, but he felt like it today. He began reading the novel for English and set a timer for thirty minutes.  
Half way through, he stopped. He lost interest in the book and closed his eyes.  
University was hard. He was given double the work he had in highschool. Especially since he was in many honors classes. He should be used to the work by now. He's 20 and in his second year of university.

'Maybe I should take Oikawa for a date today. A walk around the park would be nice.' His thoughts were interrupted when the orange glow of his closed eyes was changed to darkness. He opened his eyes and saw a guy. His brown hair seemed lighter because of the light he had stolen from Iwaizumi. His eyes seemed brown at first but the more Iwaizumi looked, the greener they got. His pale skin glowed with orange at the end of every part. "You wanna play? I'm kinda lonely." He chuckled at the end of his sentence and extended a hand, exposing a football.  
"There's a lot of people here, and you thought to ask someone below a Sakura tree?"  
His soulmate stepped back, "You... You're my... Soulmate?"  
Iwaizumi frowned. Soulmate? Oh. His soulmate. Iwaizumi found his soulmate.  
He looked down at his sweating hands. "Yeah, I guess." Iwaizumi grabbed his book and stood up. "I uh...I have to go."  
He took two steps but before he could leave he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around and met pools of green. "Don't you have time for a quick game?"  
Iwaizumi looked around and nodded, "Yeah." 

Kibarachi Daisuke and Iwaizumi Hajime are soulmates. No matter how much Iwaizumi wants to change that, he can't. 

"Iwa-chan, what's going on?"  
Iwaizumi had led Oikawa to the park. Lights illuminated parts of it. The sun had begun to set giving the sky a beautiful mixture of purple, orange and yellow. They stopped under a tree with a light shinning down on them.  
"Oikawa, I met my soulmate. I want you to break up with me."  
Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"  
"I want you to break up with me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to leave you. I'd rather want you leaving me."  
"No."  
"Oikawa-"  
"No, Iwaizumi! We can still be together. You love me, right?!"  
"Oikawa stop! We can't continue, I've meet my soulmate, now you have to meet yours! We can't just keep on pretending like everything okay, like we're each other's soulmates because we're not! You have to accept that!"  
"I can't Iwaizumi! I just can't! Its hard for me! I love you! I've loved you all my life, how am I suppose to stop? How can't you ask me to stop?"  
"Because we're not made for each other. We can't stay together, because this is eventually going to end if it doesn't now."  
"It won't."  
"Oikawa, it will. All relationships people have before they meet their soulmates end. Its just how it's suppose to be."  
"No! Its not! Not with you and me! We're Iwaizumi and Oikawa! We're the best duo out there. We're connected inside and outside of the court. We're made for each other. Just because some stupid tattoo's say we're not doesn't mean we really aren't."  
"I can't."  
"Can't what Iwaizumi?!"  
Iwaizumi looked away, "I can't let you do this."  
"Do what?!"  
"Continue with this relationship. You have to find your soulmate. You have to find the person you're meant to be with. You can't be stuck with me your whole life."  
"I want to be stuck with you."  
Iwaizumi's eyes flashed with something Oikawa couldn't decipher, "What if I don't?!"  
Oikawa's shoulders slumped, "What?"  
"I don't love you. I kind of like you. But I'm not willing to give up my chance at love."  
"Iwa-chan...you don't mean that. I know you don't."  
Iwaizumi looked down, "I do."  
Oikawa shoved him, "I don't care! I don't care if you don't love me because my love for you is enough," his voice was barely a whisper now, "I'm going to count down from ten and if you're still here, you choose me. If you're not, you don't."  
"10.."  
Oikawa thought about how nervous he was when he confessed to Iwaizumi.  
"9..."  
He thought about the three days in which Iwaizumi took to confess back.  
"8..."  
He though about the alien plushie that he has treasured for so many years.  
"7..."  
He thought about the way Iwaizumi always made sure that he wasn't left behind.  
"6..."  
He thought about the way Iwaizumi held him after every defeat.  
"5..."  
He felt a pair of lips on his own. Eagerly he kissed back.  
"4..."  
He felt an absence were Iwaizumi's lips used to be.  
"3..."  
He wondered if this was the last time he'd feel those lips on his.  
"2..."  
He wondered if he was going to get his happy ending with Iwaizumi.  
"1..." 

Iwaizumi wasn't there. 

~~~

Iwaizumi spent the next three days locked in his room. Oikawa came multiple times. He called multiple times, and left multiple voice mails. All with the fake voice he used. He had never directed it to Hajime... until now. 

"Iwa-chan!!! You finally came."  
He didn't look at him in the eyes. Iwaizumi didn't think he ever could again. "Iwa-chan?"  
"Do you want to stop being friends? Do you think we should?"  
"I always want to be your friend. I can't live without you." 

It was Iwaizumi's turn to be fake. 

"Stop saying cheesy shit, Asskawa," he began walking.  
"So rude, Iwa-chan!" 

~~~

Four months, 3 weeks, and 6 days. Iwaizumi Hajime had asked Kibarachi Daisuke out, and he had, of course, said yes. The town had sent them a notice, on how they were to wed 6 months after meeting. 

"Hajime, I want to go out tonight," Daisuke whispered wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.  
He shifted around in the couch as Daisuke placed his head on top of his, "Where?"  
"To the park."  
Iwaizumi chuckled, "You're a grown man, and you want to go to the park?"  
"Hajime!!!"  
"Fine, we'll go to the park," he started to get up only to have Daisuke push him back down.  
"Not right now, I have to get ready first." 

They held hands. The park Daisuke choose was a familiar one to Iwaizumi. There were many trees of green, but a single sakura tree was planted near a football field.  
"This is.."  
"Where we met," Daisuke interrupted with a smile. His light brown hair turned golden, and his emerald eyes stared back at Iwaizumi's green ones. Sometime after they had started dating, Iwaizumi noticed how Daisuke's eyes weren't just green. They had yellow and brown. They weren't dull like his.  
"Hajime. I love you. And I know you still have feelings for Oikawa, but I'm okay with that. I wish I could have come into your life sooner. I don't know if you love me, but I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" 

"Yes. I love you, too." 

~~~ 

"Hey."  
"Hi."  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa have had a relationship. They had broken up. They had agreed to stay friends. After all, Oikawa will always be Iwaizumi's best friend.  
"I met my soulmate," Oikawa informed with a pained smile, "I don't like her."  
Iwaizumi frowned, "Why not?"  
"She doesn't like dogs or cats. Hates ice cream. Thinks volleyball is stupid. She gets jealous easily. And she's.... she's not you."  
"Oikawa, I didn't like Daisuke at first either."  
Oikawa looked away, "Oh."  
"What?"  
"You call him by his first name."  
"Yeah, so?"  
Oikawa sighed, "Nothing. Hey, why aren't you in university anymore?"  
"I got a job offer and took it. They heard I was getting married or something and decided that I had the academic points to work there."  
"You guys are getting married?"  
"In a month."  
"So you called me here why? "  
"You're still my best friend, and I want you to be my best man."  
"No. Because then, I'd be letting you go completely. I'm never going to do that."

~~~

A month into the marriage Iwaizumi and Daisuke were given a five year old girl. She has curly black hair, brown eyes and sun kissed skin.  
"She reminds me of you," Daisuke had claimed.  
Four more months past by and Iwaizumi and Hanako's relationship grew. At some point, Hanako was the only thing that brought Iwaizumi light.  
He and Daisuke had been fighting even before they got Hanako.  
At first it had been about bills, then of how Iwaizumi was still in love with Oikawa, then about Iwaizumi working too much, and now about how Iwaizumi loved Hanako more than Daisuke. 

"Hanako, you have to go to school at some point."  
"I want to stay with Dad Zumi."  
Daisuke sighed, "But your dad isn't home. He has to work."  
"I want daddy."  
"Your father isn't home! H's never home anymore! And you know what?! I think its because of you!"  
Hanako's eyes started to water. "No. Hanako, please don't cry. I'm sorry, Hana-"  
Before Kibarachi could finish, Hanako ran to her room. He flinched when her room door let out a loud bang. 

 

The front door clicked open. "I'm home," Iwaizumi called out.  
"Daddy!!!" Hanako ran towards Iwaizumi, getting picked up before they collided.  
"Hello, my Hako flower," he kissed her in the forehead. "Where's dad?"  
"In the kitchen."  
Iwaizumi led them to the kitchen where Daisuke was cooking.  
"Hey," Iwaizumi called getting a kiss to the mouth.  
"How was work?"  
"Exhausting. Did you try getting her to go to school."  
"Yeah, but I... yelled at her."  
Iwaizumi shifted in his seat. "Hako, go wash your hands."  
Once Hanako was out the kitchen, Iwaizumi sighed, "You can't just yell at her whenever things don't go your way. She's a child Daisuke."  
"Hajime, she doesn't listen to me!"  
"That doesn't matter! She's our daughter!"  
Daisuke sighed, "You just don't understand. She listens to you."  
"And why do you think she does? Because I don't yell. Have patience Daisuke."  
Daisuke returned to cooking and Iwaizumi sighed. He didn't like this. Hanako didn't deserve parents who fought all the time. 

"Hello?"  
Iwaizumi shifted in the couch, "Hey, its me."  
"Iwa-chan? What's wrong? Did you and Kibarachi fight again?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess. Do you need me to take Hanako to the park again?"  
"Would you?"  
He heard a giggle, "Of course. I've fallen in love with your daughter."  
He laughed himself, "That makes you sound like some kind of pervert, Asskawa."  
"Rude, Iwa-chan."  
"Will Akane-chan be okay with this?"  
Oikawa sighed, "Well, we've been experiencing some problems too."  
"What problems?"  
"She's mad that we're still close. She thinks you still love me."  
"Daisuke thinks the same thing."  
There was a pause, "Do you?"  
Iwaizumi exhaled, "Yeah. You?"  
"Of course." 

~~~

"Daisuke," Iwaizumi looked to his side, where Daisuke was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Much more than how he usually was like. He always had a scowl or pained face these days. Iwaizumi wondered if it was because of him.  
"Hey, why are you up? Its Saturday," Daisuke shifted around now able to hug Iwaizumi.  
"Hanako has a play date," Iwaizumi got up, followed by Daisuke.

Daisuke packed some sandwiches while Iwaizumi got Hanako ready.  
"Who am I going with, daddy?"  
"Oikawa."  
Hanako zipped up her jacket, "But I thought dad didn't like Kawa-Chan."  
"He doesn't. But I do," he paused, "Do you?"  
Hanako nodded, "I do!" 

The doorbell rang a little after Daisuke finished the sandwiches. Daisuke opened the door, frowning when he saw Oikawa.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Oikawa smiled, "I came to pick up Hanako."  
"Kawa-chan!!!" Hanako let go of Iwaizumi's hand and ran up to him.  
"You ready to go?" Hanako nodded.  
"Call me when you're ready to leave her off," Iwaizumi said giving him a basket.  
"Why don't you come, daddy?"  
"I can't. Sorry Hako flower." 

"Oikawa! Really, Hajime?!" Daisuke asked as soon as Oikawa and Hanako left.  
"Daisuke ple-"  
"Hajime! Our daughter is hanging out with the guy you used to love!"  
"Daisuke."  
"No! Why do you do this? Not only are you two still friends, but you let him take our daughter! That's our daughter! Not yours and his!"  
"I know that."  
"Do you? Have you ever thought about me? About how I feel?"  
"Daisuke, I love you. I do."  
"Are you saying that because you want to, or because you have to?"  
Silence.  
"I'm leaving."  
"What? Daisuke! Where are you going?!"  
Daisuke was already out the door, "I don't want to be near you right now." 

Iwaizumi spotted Hanako and Oikawa. They held ice cream cones as they laughed. He smiled.  
"Daddy!!!" Hanako ran to him.  
"Hello flower," he picked her up. "You dropped your ice cream," Iwaizumi commented.  
"I don't care. I love daddy more than ice cream." Iwaizumi laughed.  
"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked.  
"Daisuke had to go somewhere."  
"Oh."  
Hanako grabbed both their hands, "Let's go to the carnival!"  
"What carnival?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"I was going to take her to one, but I guess I'll be leaving. Have fun with your dad Hanako," Oikawa ruffled her hair and turned to leave.  
"You can come. If you'd like," Iwaizumi took out his phone, "We have 5 hours. Come on." 

"You're fat."  
"Rude, Iwa-chan!"  
Oikawa had ice cream, fries and cotton candy. All Iwaizumi had was a soda. Hanako held a light brown teddy bear twice her size. A prize Iwaizumi had won for her. "Daddy! I want that one too!" Hanako pointed at a dark brown teddy bear slightly smaller than the one she held.  
Iwaizumi bent down to her height, "But Hako flower, you already have one."  
Hanako pouted, "But that one has hair just like you daddy. This one has hair like Kawa-chan, and I want them to be together."  
Iwaizumi chuckled, behind him Oikawa's face flushed.  
The game had Iwaizumi throw baseballs at cans and take them down. He was given 5 balls and made all five.  
"Woah, you have amazing strength," the volunteer commented. Iwaizumi flashed a smile.  
"You have a great soulmate here," the volunteer directed at Oikawa.  
"Oh, no he's n-"  
"Daddy, the bear!!!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll have that bear," Iwaizumi pointed at the brown bear.  
The volunteer gave Hanako the bear. 

"Iwa-chan, its getting dark, you think we should go home?" Iwaizumi finally noticed his surroundings, the sky had turned midnight blue and some stars began to show.  
"But Kawa-chan, the fireworks haven't gone off," Hanako pouted. She yawned in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.  
"Hako flower, you're getting sleepy," Iwaizumi commented.  
Their conversation continued and Oikawa couldn't help but notice how Iwaizumi's nature had changed. Not completely, just whenever he was near Hanako. Iwaizumi still scowled, he still cursed profanities, his favorite food is still Agedashi Tofu, but he's changed.  
Whenever he's around Hanako, he smiles more, his eyes seem brighter, he tries more things, he seems happier. Oikawa used go have that effect on him.  
"Fine, fine, we'll stay another hour, but that's it, okay flower?"  
"Okay, daddy!"  
Oikawa smiled. He loved this side of Iwaizumi. Sure, he made Iwaizumi smile and laugh, but not nearly as much as Hanako.

"She feel asleep," Iwaizumi mentioned. He gazed at a sleeping Hanako. Her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, and chest rising and falling. "My little Hako flower fell asleep."  
Oikawa noticed the smile placed on Iwaizumi's face, "You love her, right?"  
Iwaizumi nodded, still looking at Hanako, "Probably the only good thing that came out of this marriage."  
Oikawa nodded, "She talks a lot about you, you know?"  
Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow, "She does?"  
"Yup, she calls you dad Zumi. I asked why not Iwa Dad. She said because Iwa-chan was already taken by me. She mentioned that Kibarachi called you Iwa-chan once. She hated it. She doesn't like him, you know that?"  
Iwaizumi frowned, "Did she mention why?"  
"She said it was because he made you unhappy," Oikawa chuckled, "She cares about you a lot. Sometimes I see her as competition. I don't know which one of us cares about you the most. Though, I always hated Kibarachi. She just doesn't like him. I mean, he is her dad after all."  
"Oikawa I-"  
"She also mentions how she wishes you didn't work all the time. You should really stop doing that, Iwa-chan."  
"What?"  
"You work too much. Literally the only time you actually spend with her is on weekends. Daisuke is always there too. She spends enough time with him. She wants to spend time with you. Weekends are the only days she can do that."  
"I don't work too much."  
Oikawa scoffed, "When's the last time you played volleyball?"  
"What does that-"  
"Answer me."  
"Since college."  
"You see. You love volleyball, and you haven't played in some time. You love her more than volleyball, imagine how she feels."  
Iwaizumi stopped walking, "You're right. I need to spend more time with her." Iwaizumi looked at Hanako, "Let's go. She's gonna get neck pain if we stay like this."  
Oikawa nodded, "Yeah." 

"Where did you leave it?"  
"Oikawa! If I knew where I left it, we wouldn't be looking for it, would we?!"  
"Stop yelling. You're gonna wake her up," Oikawa hissed.  
Iwaizumi threw a glare his way, "I know that."  
They rounded the corner once again, "Iwa-chan, my legs hurt."  
Iwaizumi sighed, "Oh my g-"  
"Hey, isn't that it? Yeah! Its the car!!"  
"Shut up, Hanako's sleeping." 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice startled Iwaizumi.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm getting married next month."  
Iwaizumi nodded, "I know. How are you?"  
Oikawa looked out the window, "I still don't like her. I mean, she's cute, but we just don't fit. She doesn't get me. I don't get her. I don't see why we're soulmates. It just seems like fate really screwed up."  
"Are you guys gonna have kids?"  
"She wants to. But I don't know if I do."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I still love you."  
Iwaizumi stopped at the red light, "I don't thi-"  
"I want to be Hanako's dad. Your husband. I want to be a part of your family."  
"Oikawa I wa-"  
"I know...I know that I can't be a part of your family. I get it. I'm gonna get married, Akane will have my child, and I'll have to live-"  
"I want to divorce Daisuke."  
Oikawa stopped completely, "What?"  
"I want to divorce him."  
"Why?"  
"Hanako...and you. Hanako doesn't deserve parents who fight all the time. I would take care of her by myself if I had to. As long as she's happy, I'll be okay," he inhaled, "I love you. More than anything and anyone. Except maybe Hanako. The point is, I'd choose you over Daisuke in a heart beat."  
Oikawa didn't understand, "Then why did you leave?"  
"I felt like I didn't deserve you."  
"Hajime."  
"Let me finish. I thought by giving you time to find your soulmate and letting you meet them would've let you realize that I don't. I'm not what you want, and you shouldn't be stuck with me. But you don't like your soulmate, and I don't like mine. I love you, and you love me. So I want a divorce."  
Oikawa's eyes welled up with tears, "Iwa-chan."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
He smiled, "I love you, too." 

"Hanako. Hanako, wake up," Iwaizumi shook Hanako awake.  
Hanako rubbed her eyes, "Where's Kawa-chan?"  
"I took him home. Now go inside. I'll be right there, I just need to get some papers."  
"Can I sleep with you and dad tonight?"  
Iwaizumi smiled, "Of course."  
Hanako hugged him and ran home. The lights were off and the house was still. The only sound heard was the one of Hanako's feet stepping on the wood tiles. She opened her parents room and turned on the lights.  
Daisuke was in bed, covers on top of him, but he wasn't the only one there. Another man laid next to Daisuke, arms wrapped around him.  
Tears rolled off her eyes, "Dad?"  
A groan was heard, "Hanako?" A head shot up and Daisuke quickly stumbled up. "Hanako-"  
"Are you asleep yet Hako flower?" Iwaizumi rounded the corner and was meet with the same sight as Hanako.  
"Hajime, let me explain."  
"Hako, wait in the car," Iwaizumi's voice was stoic, which made Hanako cry harder. "Hako, car. Now."  
Hanako chocked back some sobs and ran.  
"Hajime, this-"  
"Who is he?" A low voice came from the other side of the bed.  
"Hello, stranger. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, Daisuke's soulmate," Iwaizumi smiled, an emotionless tone going with it.  
"Shit. Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know," the man apologized.  
"Hajime, I'm so sorry. We fought and I got drunk, this wasn't suppose to happen," Daisuke pleaded.  
"I'll come back tomorrow to get my things," Iwaizumi made a motion to exit the room but before he could Daisuke was clutching his arm.  
"Hajime, please don't. Don't leave, I love you. I promise this won't happen again. We have a daughter."  
"Yeah! We have a daughter! One that you didn't think about while having sex with a stranger!"  
"Hajime, it was a mistake."  
"I don't care," he pushed Daisuke off of him.  
"Hey! Don't push him," suddenly his face flew to a side, his mouth tasted like metal, and his jaw hurt like hell.  
Rage built up inside of him as he realized he had just been punched. He wasn't the bad guy here. He didn't cause this.  
His body moved on instinct as he punched over and over again. By the time he stopped, the man's face was covered in blood and Daisuke was yelling at him to stop.  
He got up and walked out the door. Making his way to the car he picked up some of Hanako's belongings and papers he needed on Monday.  
He put the things on the trunk with the exception of a blanket and a stuffed animal he had bought Hanako when she came into his life.  
He got into the drivers seat and threw the objects to the passengers seat.  
"Daddy? Why do you have blood on your face? Who hit you?" Hanako was at the verge of tears again.  
"Its nothing. We're just going on a ride, okay? I want to take you to a place I love. So please try not to sleep before we get there, alright Hako flower?"  
Hanako nodded. 

Iwaizumi parked on a mountain peak. He had gone there with Oikawa plenty of times. The mountain allowed you to look at a lake a few feet below. If you looked at the sky, you could see the clouds and bright blue sky, at night you would see the stars clearly. He turned off the engine and sighed, "Flower? You awake?"  
"Yeah," a sleepy voice called back.  
"Come over here," Iwaizumi patted the passengers seat. Hanako sat on it as Iwaizumi wrapped her with the blanket. He gave her the animal and lowered down the seat to laying position.  
"Daddy, what happened?"  
"Something you won't understand. Just go to sleep Hako flower," Iwaizumi ran his fingers through her hair.  
He positioned his own seat and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
"Daddy."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you sing me a lullaby?"  
"I don't sing, Hako."  
"Yeah, you do. I've heard you in the shower."  
"I don't sing good."  
"Me, Kawa-chan, and Dad love to hear you when you sing."  
"Hako."  
"Please."  
Iwaizumi sighed, "Fine."  
He shifted so he could see Hanako. She tightened her hold on the stuffed animal and closed her eyes.  
"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away."  
The smile on Hanako's face, made the singing worth it. 

Iwaizumi woke up to his phone ringing, "Hello?" His voice sounded tired.  
"Iwa-chan?"  
Iwaizumi yawned, "Yeah?"  
"Where are you? I went to your house this morning but no one was there. Except for Daisuke, but he wouldn't tell me anything and told me to get out."  
Iwaizumi didn't respond. He couldn't. There was a lump in his throat.  
"Iwa-chan?"  
He tried to speak again, "Oikawa." His voice came out so weak.  
"Where?"  
"Mountain." 

"Oikawa, where were you?"  
"Akane, sit down."  
A young women, much shorter than Oikawa sat down. Her blonde curls bounced as she sat and her blue eyes searched for an answer in Oikawa's brown pools.  
"I don't want to marry you. So I'm breaking up with you. Because you deserve someone who will make you happy. And someone who wants to have a family with you. I don't have feelings for you. I can't. Iwaizumi and Kibarachi are going to get a divorce, so I want to see if Iwa-chan and I will finally get our happy ending. I hope you understand."  
Akane wiped her eyes and nodded. She got up but stopped at the corner, "Why? After all the pain Iwaizumi made you go through, why go back to him."  
Oikawa shrugged, "It's Iwa-chan." 

~~~

"Kawa-chan, where's Daddy?"  
Oikawa looked at the rear view mirror, "He went to talk to your dad."  
Hanako shifted in her seat, "Are they gonna stop living together?"  
"You mean get a divorce?"  
"Yeah."  
Oikawa frowned, "I don't know. Would you be okay with it if they did?"  
"I want Dad Zumi to be happy. And I know its not with Suke. I mean, I'm gonna be sad but Dad Zumi and Suke aren't the best parents together." 

~~~

"Hajime please. Don't do this. I love you, I love you so much. And I know you love me, too."  
Iwaizumi scoffed, "I don't."  
"Yes, you do! Or else this wouldn't have hurt you as much as it did. You love me."  
"I don't. I have feelings for you. I'm not gonna lie about that, but I don't love you, I love Oikawa, and you know that." 

~~~

7 months ago, Iwaizumi Hajime and Kibarachi Daisuke filed a divorce.  
6 months ago they went to court and got joined custody. Iwaizumi Hanako would be spending weekdays with Iwaizumi Hajime and every other weekend with Kibarachi Daisuke.  
5 months ago Iwaizumi bought a house just outside Tokyo. It was a two floored house. It was located in a small neighborhood two blocks away from Hanako's school and a 30 minute drive from Iwaizumi's work.  
4 months ago Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to go on a date. They got one of Iwaizumi's coworkers and close friend,( which Hanako has a crush on) Yamaguchi Tadashi, to babysit.  
3 months ago Iwaizumi and Oikawa told Hanako that they were officially dating.  
2 months ago Oikawa moved in. Iwaizumi and Hanako couldn't have been more happy.  
1 month ago Hanako called Oikawa mommy. Oikawa began to cry and Iwaizumi couldn't help but shed a few tears. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay with babysitting Hanako today Tadashi?"  
"Yamaguchi. Its Yamaguchi," Tsukkishima, a jealous blond Iwaizumi worked with commented.  
"Don't be mean Tsukki, he can call me Tadashi," Yamaguchi smiled turning to Iwaizumi, "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Hanako's a sweetheart."  
"Thank you," Iwaizumi hugged him, something he found himself doing more often. Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi had grown a strong friendship. Both helping the other whenever they needed it. Besides Iwaizumi found comfort in Yamaguchi's hugs.  
"Don't touch him," Tsukkishima hissed.  
"Tsukki!" 

The night sky. Its pretty simple. But to Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, the sky is a midnight blue sheet filled with white dots we call stars.  
"Do you remember the constellations?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"No. Tell me them again, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered.  
As Iwaizumi pointed at various stars and named their constellations, Oikawa smiled. He loves Iwaizumi. He loves being part of their family, even if it wasn't exactly official.  
"Tooru."  
"Hm?"  
"Marry me."  
He shot up, "What? Iwa-chan you can't just ask me to marry you! You have to get down on one knee and actually propose."  
Iwaizumi shrugged and got up, "I prepared a speech actually. And I was thinking of telling you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. But I realized you already know. Well, you should know. So I say once again, more elegant this time," he got down on one knee, "Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?"  
Oikawa hugged him, "Of course. I love you Iwa-chan!" 

// Fate sighed. She had purposely given Oikawa and Iwaizumi different soulmates this time. In every timeline, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were soulmate. In every timeline, things always went wrong.  
Fate decided that in this timeline, she would give Iwaizumi and Oikawa separate soulmates and a happy life. Give them something they didn't have in their past lives. Thought they still found each other. They still chose each other over soulmates Fate had specifically chosen for them. Fate sighed.  
Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are meant to be soulmates.\\\

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing a one-shot book that has Iwaizumi and Oikawa in different timelines. It's most likely going to be titled I'll Find You Again.


End file.
